


Missing

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, family au, young wanna one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Guanlin's favourite plush toy goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have regressed the ages of the members by eleven years. So...  
> Guanlin - 6yo  
> Jihoon - 8yo  
> Jaehwan - 11yo  
> Jisung - 16yo

It was almost the middle of the day, when loud wails filled the near silent bedroom. The other two of the occupants, jumped at the sudden noise and turned their head towards the source of the wailing. A certain black-haired boy named Guanlin.  

“Linnie...Guanlinnie, what’s wrong?” Jaehwan, his older brother asked as he hugged the crying boy. His other brother, Jihoon came over, rubbed Guanlin’s back and petted his hair as said boy kept crying his eyes out.  

“Linnie, it’s ok...Hwannie hyung and Jihoonie hyung are here,” Jihoon told him over the sounds of his sobs. Guanlin’s loud cries alerted one of his other brothers, who came into the room and closed the door behind him.  

“What’s wrong with Linnie?” Seongwoo asked as he knelt beside Jaehwan.  

“I don’t know hyung, he won’t stop crying,” Jaehwan answered doing his best to hold the crying boy still.  

“I’ll get Jisung hyung,” Seongwoo mumbled before he got up and left the room.  

Jisung was in the kitchen, when he heard the noise. He was walking towards the bedroom, when he bumped into Seongwoo along the way.  

“Jisung hyung, Guanlin won’t stop crying!” 

Jisung followed Seongwoo back to the bedroom and sat down next to Jaehwan.  

“What happened?” was the question that left his lips.  

“He just started crying hyungie,” Jihoon explained with a frown. Jisung motioned for Jaehwan to hand Guanlin over to him. Jaehwan slowly pried the crying boy from himself –with much difficulty- and carefully placed him into Jisung’s arms.  

“Hey, hey...what’s wrong hmm? Why is baby crying, tell hyungie...” he whispered as his hands rubbed Guanlin’s back. Small hands fisted the back of his shirt. They waited in semi silence, the only noise being Guanlin’s sobs, which slowly subsided into quiet sniffles. Then in the quiet of the room, a hoarse whisper of: 

“Oxi’s gone...” 

“What was that baby? We didn’t hear you,” Jisung whispered, as he tried to pry Guanlin from him, at least to hear him better.  

“Oxi’s gone!” Guanlin exclaimed with a few sniffles.  

“Did you not bring him with you when you went out?” Jisung curiously asked, his eyebrows raised.  

“I did hyungie! We took him out but he’s not here no more!” Guanlin explained, fist rubbing his eyes. He let Jisung go and stood wiping his tears away.  

“Have you checked your backpack? Or under your bed?” just as Jisung asked the question, Jaehwan had Guanlin’s backpack in hand, pulling everything out, while Jihoon looked under the bed. Guanlin nodded, breath caught in sobs. With the contents of said bag surrounding him, Jaehwan gave Jisung a frown, and when Jihoon gave him a similar look, he knew Oxi wasn’t found.  

“Guanlin-ah...do you remember if you took him home with you?” Jisung asked calmly, knowing by now that poor Oxi had been accidently left behind somewhere.  

“I don’t ‘member...did I accidently leave him behind hyungie? Is Oxi lonely?” Guanlin’s voice sounded so innocent but filled with guilt for leaving his Oxi behind, that Jisung couldn’t help but coo at him.  

“Accidents happen Guanlin-ah...I’m sure Oxi will forgive you and I’m sure someone is with him right now, so he won’t be lonely,” Jisung did his best to calm his brother down, even though he doesn’t have a clue where to start.  

“Jihoonie...why don’t you take Guanlin to the kitchen and get him a glass of water...” Jisung told the boy with a small smile.  

“Ok hyung,” Jihoon petted Guanlin’s hair before he threaded his fingers in with his little brother and walked him to the kitchen. This left Jisung to look at Jaehwan dumbfounded.  

“Where exactly did you go today? We'll have to search all the places you went to and see if he left Oxi there,” Jisung explained while his mind wondered if they’ll have any luck trying to find it.  

“Well, we went to the bakery first to get bread for breakfast...then we went to the park nearby. After that, we walked to that store you like, to get some groceries I remembered we needed to get. The last place we went to was the library, because Jihoon wanted more books to read. I swear he had Oxi the entire time we were out...I didn’t notice Guanlin put it down,” Jaehwan told of his morning adventure with his two younger brothers.  

“Ok...how about we split up and go to those places. Ask if any of them has seen it, the quicker we find it the better...poor Linnie won’t stop crying otherwise,”  

Jisung laced up his shoes before he helped Guanlin with his, giving the kid a thumbs up then walked him out the door.  He held Guanlin’s hand in his and started the walk to the grocers, eyes peeled in case Oxi was accidently dropped anywhere in between their stops earlier.  

“Hyungie...?”  

“Yes Guanlin-ah...” 

“Can Oxi have a bath today? He’s not very clean,” Guanlin said a matter-of-factly, nose scrunched in slight disgust, which left Jisung laughing.  

“Of course he can, but if he’s not dry by bedtime, you can’t sleep with him Guanlin-ah...” Jisung told him with a frown. There was hesitation from Guanlin’s end as he pondered over this in his mind.  

“That’s ok hyung...” he finally replied. “...I can sleep without him for one night,” was his big boy response. Jisung stopped them in their walk and crouched down in front of him.  

“Are you sure about that Linnie? We can wash him in the morning and he’ll be dry by bedtime tomorrow...” he tried to reason, even though he knew it would be better to have Oxi washed after being out of the house all day.  

“But hyungie....! He’s been playing  _all_  day and he needs washing when he gets home. You always say to wash after playing outside!” 


	2. Chapter 2

“But hyungie....! He’s been playing  _all_  day and he needs washing when he gets home. You always say to wash after playing outside!” 

“Good boy for remembering! But are you sure you can sleep without him...? You can sleep with hyung if you want...” Jisung questioned. Ever since some of the boys had gifted Guanlin with his toy fox, he has hardly seen him without it. It would always be next to him when he slept, and on a fateful night where Oxi wasn’t with him at bedtime, he had cried his eyes out, only falling asleep when he had no more tears to spill. Even then, he wouldn’t let go of the grip he had on Jisung. 

“It’s ok hyungie...I should be a big boy this time and sleep on my own!” Guanlin exclaimed with a big smile on his face, to which Jisung laughed. He reached his hand out and ruffled Guanlin’s hair, then smoothing it back to how it was before. It wasn’t long until they both reached the grocers that the boys visited in the morning. The younger of the two ran in, going to the section he spent the most time in; confectionary. 

“Hyungie, hyungie!” he called out as he ran in front. “I was here the most today....” small finger pointing to the aisle. Jisung followed him into said section and he could straight away see that Oxi was not there. Not satisfied, Guanlin looked  _under_ the shelves with no luck. 

“He’s not here...” he solemnly said, a pout forming on his lips. 

“That’s ok buddy, we’ll go around the store once then we can ask the ahjumma at the front ok?” Jisung told him, in hopes of getting his spirits up again. Guanlin nodded his head and held Jisung’s hand, ready to the search the store for Oxi. They went up and down all the aisles, Guanlin even peeking through all the freezer doors to see if Oxi was inside any of the freezers, but they both came up empty. 

“Do we ask ahjumma now?” Guanlin asked as he looked up at his brother. Jisung nodded. 

“Let’s go ask ahjumma...” Jisung led Guanlin to the front of the store to where there was an elderly woman working at one of the counters. 

“Excuse me...” Jisung called out to her and she turned around to look at them. 

“Hello boys...can I help you?”

“Yes, my brother here has lost his plush fox. Has anyone turned it in or have you seen it?” the old lady looked at them for a moment then turned to Guanlin with a small smile. 

“Oh my, did you lose your plush toy?” she cooed at him and he nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, have you seen it? It’s about this big, and orange and fluffy!” Guanlin described the toy to her and she shook her head sadly. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, I haven’t seen it and no one has turned it in...if I happen to see it, I will let you know ok?” she gently told the boy and Guanlin nodded his head, looking away sadly. The lady turned back to Jisung and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I remember seeing your brothers here this morning, and if my memory is correct, I also saw him leave with his plush toy in hand. Maybe he left it behind somewhere else?” 

“Thank you so much! We’ll keep looking for it, thanks again,” he thanked her and bowed along with his brother before they both left the store. 

Meanwhile...

Jaehwan and Jihoon had just arrived at the bakery that they visited early that day, their sniffing senses not missing the smell of the fresh breads that surrounded them. The store wasn’t as big as the grocers, so it didn’t take long for them to do a full round and coming up empty handed. 

“Let’s go ask the person at the counter,” Jaehwan suggested as he led Jihoon to the front of the store. 

“Good afternoon, how can I assist you today?” the boy at the counter spoke, a smile gracing his features. 

“Hi, I was here early this morning with my brothers, and one of them has lost his fox plush toy. Did you happen to see it? Or has anyone turned it in?” Jaehwan asked, as Jihoon stood beside him, bouncing on his heels. The boy thought for a moment then shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen it and no one has handed anything into the counter today...” he told them. Jaehwan nodded and Jihoon pouted. 

“Thank you anyways...” both of them made their way towards the exit, but Jihoon stopped him. 

“Hyung...” Jaehwan stopped walking and looked to his brother. His first thought was that maybe Jihoon had seen something, or remembered something about Oxi’s whereabouts, he wasn’t quite expecting what Jihoon said next. 

“I’m hungry...can we get some bread?” Jihoon smiled sheepishly at him and he shook his head with a laugh. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Oxi continues...

“Sure Jihoon, let’s get extra in case we meet with Jisung hyung and Guanlin later,” Jihoon shuffled back into the bakery with Jaehwan trailing behind.  

“Hyung, do you think we’ll find Oxi?” he asked as he held on to a tray.  

“Of course we’ll find him, he couldn’t have got far,” Jaehwan answered absentmindedly as he picked up some savoury rolls and put it on the tray Jihoon was holding.  

“What if we don’t find him?” Jaehwan stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Jihoon. He crouched down and looked his brother in the eyes.  

“Jihoon-ah...we can’t talk like that ok? We have to stay positive and keep in thought that we _will_ find him. If Guanlin sees us being sad about not finding him, do you think he’d be happier or sadder?”  

“Sadder...” 

“That’s right, so we have to keep smiling and cheer up him up as best we can until we find Oxi. Can you do that for your brother Jihoon-ah?” Jihoon nodded his head and smiled big.  

“I’ll be the bestest brother ever!” he exclaimed to which Jaehwan have his cheeks a kiss.  

“Hyung, ewww...” Jaehwan laughed and ruffled his hair. They walked around the store picking up more bread and pastries and almost filling the tray up. 

Afterwards, Jaehwan left the store opening a bread packet for Jihoon.  

“Let’s head to the park,” he said as he handed said bread packet back to his brother. Jihoon happily munched on the roll, loving how good it tasted. He chewed the food in his mouth before he piped up. 

“Hyung, do you want some, it tastes soo good!”  

“No Jihoon-ah, why don’t you finish it,” Jihoon nodded and went back to eating. When they reached the park, Jihoon strolled over to the swing set that was nearby and searched there, while Jaehwan searched the area where they sat earlier.  

“HYUNGIE! I CAN’T FIND IT!” Jaehwan heard Jihoon shout out to him. He looked up and motioned for Jihoon to come back and together, they both searched some more, in case Guanlin had ran about in a different part of the park. When they concluded their search empty handed, the younger of the two sat down on a nearby bench and went about eating another pastry. The other pulled out his phone and saw that he got a message from Jisung.  

‘ _Not at the grocers, going to the library’_  

Jaehwan read the message with a frown. If they couldn’t find it in any of the places they looked, what are the chances of it being at the library? He pressed the reply button and typed out a message: 

‘ _Not at the bakery or park either...we’ll meet you there,’_  

 _“_ Jihoon-ah, come on...let’s go meet Jisung hyung and Guanlin at the library,” he said as he stood up and waited for his younger brother to get up too. With one hand holding the remainder of his pastry and the other hand holding the bag of baked goods, Jihoon got up and walked along side Jaehwan towards said library.  

Jisung and Guanlin stop in front of the library doors where Jisung turned to Guanlin. 

“What if he’s not inside hyung?” Guanlin asked tentatively.  

“Then we keep looking ok?” Jisung reassured him before he guided the little boy inside. They headed towards the children’s section and checked the two aisles and even on the shelves; nothing. Jisung also checked the toy pit, but finding nothing but building blocks and random tattered teddy bears. He turned around and took Guanlin’s hand in his, as he led them to the front counter.  

“Excuse me, have you seen a plush fox toy anywhere in the library today? My little brother lost his and he was here earlier...” the lady thought for a moment, letting out a whispered hmm.  

“I’ll go check the lost and found for you in case it’s there...” she said before she turned away and went to do the task. Guanlin waited patiently beside Jisung, one hand still intertwined with his older brother’s, the other playing with his brother’s pants. He tried not to show just how upset he was at not finding Oxi, but the pout on his lips was too evident for anyone to notice. The lady comes back a few minutes later with a sad expression.  

“I’m sorry sweetie, there was nothing in lost and found. I also asked the other staff members and they haven’t seen anything like it today...sorry I couldn’t be more help,” she told them and poor Guanlin could feel sobs bubbling up.  

“That’s ok, thank you so much,” Jisung thanked her and proceeded to walk away with Guanlin clinging to his leg. Jisung didn’t realize at first but the closer he got to the front doors, the clearer Guanlin’s sobs became. Surprised, he looked down and saw his brother’s tear streaked face.  

“Aww, Linnie...” he cooed as he crouched down and wiped away the tears.  

“I’m sorry we couldn’t find him yet, but I’m sure we’ll find him soon ok? We’ll make sure he comes home with us,” he told the boy with a small smile. Guanlin nodded slightly, though Jisung knew he wasn’t really reassured by the words. One hand reached out to pat his hair before arms enveloped him in a hug and eventually lifted him up. Guanlin was in Jisung’s arms as they made their way out only to stop short as Jaehwan and Jihoon had arrived.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Oxi still missing, it's time to head home...

“Any luck?” Jaehwan asked and Jisung shook his head. The mere shake of Jisung’s head enough to make Guanlin cry again, so he turned and buried his head in Jisung’s shoulder.  

“Is Guanlinnie upset hyungie?” Jihoon asked, as he stared wide eyed at Guanlin’s back.  

“He’s sad because we haven’t found Oxi yet...” Jisung answered, his one hand rubbing Guanlin’s back.  

“Does he want bread?” Jihoon excitedly asked as he raised the bag of baked goods in the air. Jisung looked to his little brother fondly.  

“I don’t think he wants to eat right now Hoonie...” Jihoon frowned a little at that, only to shrug it off a second later.  

“Why don’t we go to that ice cream shop and get some milkshakes...I’m getting thirsty from all this searching,” Jisung suggested as he held Guanlin close. Jaehwan nodded his head and took Jihoon’s hand in his, ready to leave.  

The ice cream shop wasn’t that far from the library and thankfully, wasn’t that far from their home either. By the time they reached, Guanlin was still silently crying in Jisung’s arms and the bag that Jihoon was holding had suspiciously lightened in weight. They entered the door with a chime of bells and bowed to the person who welcomed them.  

“Guanlin-ah...do you want a milkshake? Or some ice cream?” Jisung whispered, and all he got was a shake of the head on his shoulder. Jisung somehow reached into his pockets and pulled out some money and handed it to Jaehwan.  

“Here, get me a chocolate milkshake, I’m going to sit down,” Jaehwan took the money and walked up to the counter with Jihoon.  

“Hyungie...I want a chocolate milkshake too,” Jihoon excitedly told him as he bounced on his feet. Jaehwan nodded his head and smiled at him before he started to make his order. While he was deciding which flavour he wanted, another staff member had walked past but had stopped and turned around when he spotted Jaehwan.  

“Oh, hi...sorry, were you here earlier?” he had randomly asked with a slightly confused expression. Jaehwan looked at him puzzled, because if he remembered correctly, this shop wasn’t one they visited this morning. He was about to say no but a tugging on his pants stopped him. He looked down and saw Jihoon looking up at him.  

“Jaehwannie hyung...we stopped and rested remember? It was soooo sunny!” his brother reminded him. Jaehwan's eyebrows rose and he blinked a lot, his mind trying to remember what Jihoon was talking about. He turned and stared out the store window and it wasn’t until a few minutes later that something in his mind clicked.  

“Ahhh....yes, we were here earlier...I forgot Jihoon-ah...” he said as he smiled sheepishly at his brother and the staff member.  

“Is your other brother here? He left his plush toy here and I want to give it back to him...” the person told him and Jihoon went wide eyed.  

“ Hyunggie ...you have Oxi?!” he asked, his smile growing wider by the second. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oxi returns!

_“Hyunggie...you have Oxi?!” he asked, his smile growing wider by the second._

“Yes I do, is your brother here?” he asked Jihoon again and Jihoon nodded eagerly.  

“He’s outside hyungie!! I’ll show you!!” he exclaimed, almost going round to the other side of the counter to take this guy’s hand in his.  

“Jihoon-ah...slow down...” Jaehwan reminded him with a small laugh before he finished making his order. Jihoon did eventually take the staff member’s hand in his and practically dragged him to the table where Jisung was.

When Jisung noticed Jihoon coming his way with a stranger in tow, he was mere seconds away from asking what his little brother was doing with someone he doesn’t know. His question got caught in his throat however, when the person bowed at him and him in return when he took notice of the name badge he had on. Guanlin was still in Jisung’s arms, so he couldn’t see the two, or the happy expressions their faces held. From behind his back, ‘Chanseo’ -as read on the tag by Jisung- revealed the missing plush toy; Oxi. Jisung gave him his biggest smile and a sigh of relief left his lips.  

“Hey Linnie, there’s someone here to see you,” he whispered and Guanlin shook his head no, not wanting to look up and see who that someone was.  

“Come on Linnie, someone has a present for you...don’t you want to see what it is?” Jisung coaxed him into looking up. 

Guanlin was hesitant but he did eventually lift his head up and turned around to see who it was. The first thing he noticed, was that the person before him was a stranger. He didn’t know who the person was and in the back of his mind it should’ve clicked that it was a staff member but in his distraught state, the thought went out the window. The second thing that he noticed was that this stranger was holding a fox plush toy.  

“OXI!” he called out in relief and happiness. He jumped out of Jisung’s arms and ran forward to take Oxi from Chanseo. Guanlin held the plush close to his body, and hugged it like it’s been gone forever.  

“Guanlinnie...you accidently left it here when we stopped to rest...remember?” Jihoon informed him and Guanlin looked to his brother with a sheepish expression.  

“I’m sorry Oxi...” he whispered to his plush toy. 

“Now what do you say to the nice hyungie Guanlin-ah?” Jisung reminded the young one. Guanlin looked up at Chanseo in front of him and smiled.  

“Thank you for looking after Oxi hyungie!!” he exclaimed as he lunged forward and hugged one of his legs tight. Chanseo only laughed and patted his hair.  

“You won’t lose him again this time, right?”  

“No hyungie, I promise!”  

That night when it came time for sleep, Guanlin climbed into bed with Oxi by his side. After they had returned home, he had turned on his idea of washing the toy as he previously pitched, instead wanting to never let it out of his sight for the rest of the day. Jisung had asked him multiple times to wash it but he had fought again and again for it to be washed in the morning. Soon, Jisung had given up on asking and he just let his little brother be, sleeping that night with his favourite plush toy. 


End file.
